The next gen Marauders!
by Sxcsami
Summary: Lorcan and Lysander go on a mission to save them, and there fellow house mates from dying of boredom! What prank will they play this time? And on who?  *Dumbledore is alive in this*


**A/N Hey people of Earth! …Or aliens that love Harry potter **** This story was written for the Lyric challenge 2 By Jenna McCoy! My prompts were Albus.S.P, Chocolate and Magazine! And My song was Bad Romance By Lady Gaga! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the things you may recognize in this story. All rights go to J.K Rowling!**

* * *

"I'm bored!" Lysander suddenly announced as he idly flipped through his new copy of the wizards weekly **magazine**.

"I know…" Lorcan said, breathing out a sigh of annoyance. "We need to come up with a new idea to save us and our fellow house-mates from dying of boredom!"

"We could always play another prank on James or Albus?" Lysander suggested, a thoughtful smile dancing across his lips, "I think we still have a few pepper puss pills in our trunks"

"I thought we used them all up when we tried to shave Mrs. Norris?"

"Oh yeah…" Lysander mumbled as he slumped further down into the soft, red, armchair. "But you have to admit, that was pretty funny when the hair removal curse backfired and hit McGonagall!"

Lorcan laughed, his eyes twinkling at the memory. "Yeah and remember how you tried to fix it up and you accidently turned Mrs. Norris blue!"

"Oh yeah!" Lorcan managed out, shoving his hand over his mouth in an attempt to try and stifle the laughter. "I can't believe we only got a week of cauldron cleaning duty though! I thought McGonagall was going to explode from anger!

"I know right! But we still have to come up with a prank…" Lysander sighed.

"It has to be big-"

"- Something everybody will remember for a long, long time!-"

"- In front of the whole school…"

A moment of silence passed between the twins.

"Hey where'd you get that **chocolate**?" Lysander suddenly asked, spotting Lorcan silently ripping off the shiny wrapping.

"Nicked it from that fat Hufflepuff girl in the year above us" Lorcan admitted proudly.

"Can I have some?" Lysander asked, completely distracted from there prank idea's, as he did his best puppy dog eyes expression.

"Hmm… Nup!" Lorcan cried, as he stuffed the chocolate inside his mouth, savoring the chocolately goodness for as long as possible before swallowing.

The two boys exchanged glances, their faces both lighting up with the same, identical, mischievous grins.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, my dear brother?" Lysander whispered as the two boys leaned in closer.

"Why Lysander, I think I am!"

* * *

Later that night, the two boys crept out of their dorms and into the dimly lit corridors.

"I'm so glad James gave us this map!" Lorcan said in a hushed whisper as he and Lysander bent their heads forwards, looking carefully at the Marauders map.

"The coast is clear!" Lysander whispered, and the two boys took off running, their footsteps echoing as they went.

"What…A…Trek!" Lysander panted as he slowed to a stop, in front of the Forbidden forest.

"So you're sure we can get the ingredients in there?" Lorcan asked, eying the forest suspiciously.

"Yeah, and you're sure we'll have enough time to make the potion and give it to the house elves to deliver?" Lysander asked, a grin slowly etching upon his face.

Lorcan nodded shortly as they started to creep there way deeper and deeper into the forest.

The Forest was dark. The only sounds left were the soft hooting of an owl, and the quiet pitfall of the boys boots against the dried up leaves. Every now and then they would hear the howl of a werewolf and mentally shudder. The quiet was eerie, as if some evil kind of monster could jump out at them any second now.

"This place sure is creepier at night…" Lysander whispered, as he scanned the ground for what he was looking for. "A-ha!" He cried out triumphantly and started to run.

"Wait up!" Lorcan called after him as he started to follow.

Lorcan chased after his brother, tripping over several times before he came to a small clearing, where Lysander stood above a small silver pool of water. "Wow…" He breathed as he lent down to touch it, his fingers dancing along the surface.

"Wow…" Lysander agreed, mimicking his brother, as he began to trace the outline of the moon in the reflection of the water, feeling the soft lace feeling when his fingers touched the surface.

"Let's get the ingredient" Lorcan sighed, unwillingly pulling his hand from the water.

"Okay…" Lysander said as he also reluctantly pulled his hand from the pool.

"Accio Grimy toadflax!" Lorcan cried as he pointed his wand towards the silver liquid. Bubbles erupted from beneath the surface, as if something was fizzing under there, until finally a small plant popped up.

"…That's it?" Lysander asked, a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"What were you expecting? Something spectacular to happened?" Lorcan shot back.

"No…"

* * *

The walk back to the castle took twice as long, due to some wrong turns.

"I can't believe you led us into that giant spiders nest!" Lysander screamed, waving his hands in the air like a maniac. "We could've died!"

"Keyword, my dear brother, we_ could've" _Lorcan grinned back, trying to suppress a laugh.

"I'm so going to kill you if this prank doesn't work" Lysander grumbled, stomping back up the steps of their common room.

In the morning, the two twins woke up, tiredly yawning as they remembered the night before. They had finally finished the potion and convinced the house-elves to give it to Dumbledore.

"Ready for breakfast?" Lysander asked Lorcan, winking slightly at him.

"Yeah sure" Lorcan answered as they began to walk down to the great hall with James.

The twins sat down in their usual seats and began helping themselves to the platter of foods.

"This is it…" Lorcan whispered as Dumbledore took a sip of his juice.

A loud explosion was heard from the teachers table and all heads turned to see what had happened. Slowly, the smoke started to clear away and there, standing on top of the table, was Dumbledore in what he would call 'sexy' lingerie.

"**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah! GaGa-oo-la-la**! Want your bad romance!" Dumbledore began to sing, strutting around the table, his voice magically modified to fill the whole room.

"Where's that creepy music coming from?" One of the first years asked his friend, who was sitting next to Lysander.

"I don't want to know…" He replied as he cringed away from the sight.

"**I want your loving, and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance**!"

"Oh god! This is just… Too funny!" Lysander choked out as he gasped for air.

"I wonder how much trouble we're going to get in this time…"

**

* * *

Okay well that's the end! I bet your sighing from relief of no more bad humor! Anyway, Thanx for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
